narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XStarcandy
Hanabi Sword I like your character Starcandy, I hope that i can see a picture of Hanabi Sword soon. You wouldn't happen to have a DeviantArt Account would you? --Beka My OCs Hello, I was wondering if you could completely delete Tsuzune, Tenriyu, Uieko, and Rieko. I had been trying to create character articles for them for the longest time, but I've been so busy that I just can't. x_x -Meg DUDE DUDE DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally have an account!!! I'm the girl who made Fuyuki Azami the Example of a Mary Sue!!! Check me out and comment me!!! -I_Luv_Itachi78 Check it out! I have my first OFFCIAL page. Her name is Setkatsu Ukete. She's pretty cool so far! Tell me some tips in Talk please, I NEED THEM!!! --I Luv Itachi78 00:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 Yayz! U LIKE IT!!!!! Well, I'll be sure to put the "Deifluff"XD in Relationships! TANX U!!!!!!!--I Luv Itachi78 23:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 Quick Question? Can you give me the link to that stat maker? Izuma51 03:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it was me who want this gone = http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Bjorn_Whitman = by all means trash it IT DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hasn't been on in a long time becauze........................... MY COMPUTER DIED IN MY ARMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm on my grandmas computer rite now! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, i won't be on for until we gets a knew computer. so, byezzzzzzz fo no! I Luv Itachi78 21:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 Nayaru Mayame 04:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC)help with deleting article... Hello, I was wondering If I could delete my Nayaru Mayame (also the name of my oc) page from this wiki, or if you would be able to since you are an admin here, since I will not be using it anymore and I think it would be better to delete blank pages, in order to keep this wiki from becoming crowded. If you could that would be really helpful. ^ ^ Thanks~ Hi Heyzzzzz! I iz on meh gramma's computa again!!! I made a new page! Miyuu Sayuri, checkz her out, pweeze!!!!!! TANX!!! I Luv Itachi78 15:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 Ello there c: Soo I was wondering if you could review/skim over Akurei Kotodama's page/character so I can see if she has Sue-ish tendancies through the eyes of others, or if the article style is good enough. x) Thank you greatly in advance, Trippee 05:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ^0^ Please look at Manami Suzume again! I tried to clean up the sueness and it's still in progress. Please tell me what you think! I Luv Itachi78 19:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC)I_Luv_Itachi78 U Rock!! Tanx sooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I Luv Itachi78 23:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I_Luv_Itachi78 How? How is Shurui Hyuga a Featured Article?? And I can't figure out what else to put for her Part 2 section! Can you help me please?!I Luv Itachi78 14:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I_Luv_Itachi78 i am hear to warn you that there's a hacker going onto Naruto OC wikis and messing them up.(Like saying i'm the ruler of the Naruto wikis deleating plot's and everything) I would not like this one to get messed up to so I would ask if you keep watch of the wiki. Thank you! ^-^ RennTorakwolf 14:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome ^^RennTorakwolf 23:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I Need Help! So I'm not sure if my OC is a mary-sue or not and i would like it if you could read her page and tell me of changes I could or need to make (http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Mai_Yuugure#Kekkei_Genkai) --tarry908 Lol Mai isn't an ANBU suad captain, her mother is/ her mothers name is MI Yuugure and her name is MAI Yuugure, but yeah, I'll make some changes, well actually i really don't know where to start, maybe i'll just rewrite the whole background. And for Mai, i kinda had the anti-hero thing in mind or making her the type of person that can't chose rather to be on the good side or bad side and with the water, she pretty much avoides it and tries not to fight in any area with water. Deleting a page How I delete a page I created? :S Niji-chan's request Hi Im the newbie Niji!, I just added another one of my ocs in the site would it bother you to check them out a little bit to see if theres anything wrong herr name is Yasha Tokasa to every one else who had read this note please try checking out too,and go easy one me please﻿ Activity Stream I'd like to request you re-add the Wiki Recent Activity Stream back to the front page of the wiki. It is my belief that pages posted, modifications, along with comments and criticisms tend to go unnoticed with out it being featured upon arriving at the site. 19:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No Topic Hi No Topic HI there! ^^ Thanks for the warm welcome here! I'm enjoying it so far. I am trying to make those infoboxes, but I'm having a difficult time with it. Is there an easier way to do it? No Topic How do you delete something? No Topic Love your OC. There full of depth (cant really explain what i mean though) Sir Aether 23:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Sir Aether No Topic This page is in serious need of reveiw by a MOD http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Ace_Korimachi BjornWhitman 18:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No Topic Wish I had remembered a second ago but this guy seems to be causing you guy alot of problems http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.20.141.106 IDK what you can do if anything but I thought I'd atleast point it out. BjornWhitman 18:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No Topic Hi there! ^^ I have a question. I have a pairing about my two OCs paired together, Nariko Uchiha x Sarina Tomoe. I was wondering if anyone could make a page about an OC x OC pairing here on N.O.W.? And also, if you have attacks or jutsu for your OC, could you make those here as well? This was bugging me for a while and I want to know would something like that be all right? Thanks for your time. ^_~ No Topic thanks for stopping by to say hi :D How to make in infobox How do i make a infobox like: http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Sarina_Tomoe but it keeps coming out weird :/ Mangacookie 22:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)mangacookie :3 thanks so much for the help i'll give it a shot :D Mangacookie 00:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC)mangacookie What size does the image have to be to fit in the box? NP i figured it out ;) Mangacookie 00:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC)mangacookie I really want to have a cool character bio chart on the top right of my page but im kinda confused how to set up the code. I'm referring to the grey like spreadsheet with facts like chakra element, jutsu list, rank, ect. I would be glad if we could work together to get the page together. I put my name on the Staff page so I can help with the website in anyway you need be. Thanks. Awallace3 23:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Let me know what you think, I'd appreciate the feed back. http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Hinote Awallace3 02:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) deleted OC Hey, just wanted to let you know, someone deleted all the info i had on my OC seishin akari. I've got the information saved so i'll re-load it myself but i just thought i should tell you :/ Nah dont worry about it i already re-posted it, i had a saved copy for occasions like these although i really didn't expect it to happen to me seeing as my character really isn't well known yet ._. must be hard working around trolls like that seriously they need i life *sigh* I don't know if this has been posted twice i'm just not sure whether to answer i have to edit on your page or on mine >_< Mangacookie 21:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Can i talk to you? is my other oc michi uchiha a mary sue? Skilled Artist Wanted! Hello, I just joined N.O.W a few days ago and just uploaded my OC profile check it out if you want. His name is Norio Namikaze, but I was wondering if there are any artists interested in drawing a picture of him for me. If you are interested please leave a message at my email address at pjakeris@gmail(dot)com. Thanks for listening! Can you help? Hi, I was editing one of my characters nad I was wondering like the boxes that are used for the family one, how do you make the same boxes? For example, the nature type. Can you help?Bunnyluver22 02:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Um, XStarcandy can i talk to you? um sorry for arguing with you for a long hour of days. So i'm sorry for making my oc a mary sue. I have a disability like i said. So i needed help for things. Hey, Nina i created a webpage called "naruto oc couples" and i need your help on mary sueing Help Deleting? Hey. Sorry, I'm about to become a nuisance, but is it alright if you delete the pages I have on the wiki. I won't be active anymore so I don't think they should be there now. All my pages are linked to Jingū Omikami, so it shouldn't be that hard finding them. Sorry again if I'm being a bother. D: [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 19:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) do you know if there is any way for me to lock my wiki page becuase I have it fully completed and I have people deleting its contents completely every once in a while, thank god I have it saved so I can just repost it but I thought I would ask just in case there was a way to stop edits to my page. Awallace3 06:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC)